


You Are My God Too

by LostinMay



Category: AFI
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: None - Warning
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinMay/pseuds/LostinMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"if you convince him and seduce him nothing good will come out of it. Things end. Eternities arent as long as they used to be. And if Jeffree likes you why not try it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 01\. Dunno what has gotten into me. Bear with me, k?!

  
[You Are My God Too](http://afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=4532) by [LostinMay](http://afislash.com/viewuser.php?uid=595)  


  
Summary: "if you convince him and seduce him nothing good will come out of it. Things end. Eternities arent as long as they used to be. And if Jeffree likes you why not try it."  
Categories: [Advey](http://afislash.com/browse.php?type=categories&catid=4) Characters:  None  
Genres:  Drama, Romance  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  4 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 1919 Read: 37  
Published: 11/29/2006 Updated: 01/22/2007 

Chapter 1 by LostinMay

Author's Notes:

01\. Dunno what has gotten into me. Bear with me, k?!  
02\. Facts twisted to suit my needs.

Davey's POV

“Hello?”  
“What??”  
“Hey! It’s me Davey!”  
“Oh. Hi Dave! What happened?”  
“I need to talk to someone. Are u… ummm… busy?” I say coyly, testing the water.  
“I was in the… middle… of something.” He said giggling. “*But* for you I will kick him out.” He said ‘but’ stressing the word more than was necessary and I can’t help but smile.  
I hang up and drive over to him. Thank whatever powers that out there that he’s a nice friendly person.

\--.-----------------------------.—

“Holy shit, free time!!!!!” Hunter said stretching, while coming down in the living room.  
Jade smiled. Adam looked over his cup at me and raised his eyebrow to remind me of the questions he just asked: ‘Where were you last night?’ My reply was: ‘Jeffree’s’ and his question was ‘*All* night?’ And my reply is yet to come.  
“Yeah, all night.” I answer in a low voice.

“He left with a sugar boy… and he kicked him out for you??” Adam laughed. But it was a forced one. Hunter and Jade were listening to our conversation but not interrupting.

“He likes you a lot Dave. Gosh, that’s so easy to read.”

I just shrugged.

Hunter threw the bomb. “Seems like your jealous Mr. Drummer in hiatus”.

“Jeffree Star has nothing on me.” Adam said rising and going to the kitchen area.  
“I’d like to see you in pink and high heels.” Hunt yelled after him, a wide grin across his face.  
I looked at Hunter begging him to shut up.  
“I don’t need pink, high heels and glitter eye make-up to be happy, Hunter… *dear*!”

We heard the door slam and I sighed.

“Shit! I’ll go talk to him.”

I left the house and noticed he wasn’t very far away. A few blocks to the left there was this park that the community around here built for kids. He was heading towards it. I didn’t speak to him I walked behind him till we reached the park, and then right near him till we reached a secluded area with a bench and a few trees.

“What’s the problem Addie?”  
“You and Jeffree are.”  
“What about us?”  
“I understand some fans like that guy… girl… whatever… but some don’t… he’s too cocky… and careless and hard to understand.”  
“Oh Addie, stop worrying so much! He’s not harming my charming personality in any way.”  
“Bullshit Dave and you know it… new haircut, new make-up, new clothes and new ways to party. That means a lot Davey!!”  
“Adam.” He looked at me. “Jeffree is a good friend behind the persona he serves to everyone else. He helped me a lot and I like my personal development a lot. I am truly sorry that you can’t see how much he helped and continues to help me. And more so I am truly sorry that you can’t appreciate him or accept him as my friend…” I inhaled. “But I will continue to call him my friend and meet him whenever possible… although it pains me to know you dislike him so much.”  
I rose and walked away.

  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=4532>  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "if you convince him and seduce him nothing good will come out of it. Things end. Eternities arent as long as they used to be. And if Jeffree likes you why not try it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t own. Not true. Never happened. No profit made.

  
[You Are My God Too](http://afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=4532) by [LostinMay](http://afislash.com/viewuser.php?uid=595)  


  
Summary: "if you convince him and seduce him nothing good will come out of it. Things end. Eternities arent as long as they used to be. And if Jeffree likes you why not try it."  
Categories: [Advey](http://afislash.com/browse.php?type=categories&catid=4) Characters:  None  
Genres:  Drama, Romance  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  4 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 1919 Read: 37  
Published: 11/29/2006 Updated: 01/22/2007 

Chapter 2 by LostinMay

Author's Notes:

Don’t own. Not true. Never happened. No profit made.

Chapter 02.

When I got inside Hunter pat me on my back already knowing that Adam’s dislike for Jeffree did not change one bit.  
I went to my room and called the said ‘personality changing monster’.  
“Hey.”  
“Hi Davey! How are you?”  
“We fought again.”  
“Oh dear! He truly hates my guts doesn’t he?”  
“Pretty much.” I said with a sigh.  
“Jealousy jealousy…” He said in a sing song voice. “Still going to that party tonight?”  
“I guess…”  
“Well m’dear this is the damn price you pay for being stubborn.”  
“I know…”  
“Oh c’mon David!!!!!” He said exasperated. “Please don’t ruin shopping hours for me! Pllleeeeease!!!!”  
I smiled.  
“We’ll talk later beautiful!!” And I hung up.

“Oh oh oh!! Who did you call beautiful?” Hunter yelled from his room.  
I giggled and came in my doorstep. “Jeffree.”  
And Adam walked between us and in his room. I mentally slapped myself.  
Just fucking perfect.

Truth being told. I loved Adam to pieces. But it doesn’t help when I can’t say those words to him. Doesn’t help at all. For how long do I love him? Not for long, but I know him for long enough to know it will last, and some silly voice inside my head tells me this is not a crush. It’s something more, something deeper.

\--.-------------.--

It was my time to cook. So I did so and I called the guys to lunch. We all gathered around the table.

“Jadey…” Hunter smiled batting his eyelashes. I rolled my eyes. “…will you go out on a date with me this afternoon?”  
“OMG Hunt! I thought you’d never ask!!” They giggled.  
I sighed. I hated when they joked around like this.

“I’m going to a party tonight.”  
“With?” Jade asked.  
“Jeffree.” Hunter replied for me. “You know Davey, you should ask the poor bloke out. Date a little, see where it goes.”  
“Hunter, I swear you’ve been drinking and doing drugs while eating lunch.”  
“Yes, lunch is quite delicious but not enough to make me delirious.” He smiled. “Ask the poor guy out!”  
“Hunter in how many languages do I have to tell you that between Jeffree and me there’s absolutely nothing and never will be and you are just seeing stuff.”  
“Ok. But don’t faint when he’ll ask you out.”  
“I won’t to. I’m going to my room. I’ll clean this later!”

I just couldn’t stand being there anymore. I was soooo pissed off. Jeffree was not all over me!! Yes, he was a little bit too friendly with me and yes, he did things he won’t ever do for anyone, well just maybe for Mrs. Reed. I sighed.

Would it be better… No, no, no!!! But really, think about it. Shut up! Please!  
Listen up Davey! Adam is your band mate and he’s obviously into girls. I mean even if you convince him and seduce him nothing good will come out of it. Things end. Eternities aren’t as long as they used to be. And if Jeffree likes you why not try it.  
No!!  
Don’t answer now, just think about it…

  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=4532>  



	3. You Are My God Too by LostinMay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "if you convince him and seduce him nothing good will come out of it. Things end. Eternities arent as long as they used to be. And if Jeffree likes you why not try it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t own. Not true. Never happened. No profit made.

  
[You Are My God Too](http://afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=4532) by [LostinMay](http://afislash.com/viewuser.php?uid=595)  


  
Summary: "if you convince him and seduce him nothing good will come out of it. Things end. Eternities arent as long as they used to be. And if Jeffree likes you why not try it."  
Categories: [Advey](http://afislash.com/browse.php?type=categories&catid=4) Characters:  None  
Genres:  Drama, Romance  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  4 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 1919 Read: 37  
Published: 11/29/2006 Updated: 01/22/2007 

Chapter 3 by LostinMay

Author's Notes:

Don’t own. Not true. Never happened. No profit made.

I woke up to Jeffree and Adam yelling at each other. Holy shit!!

I rose from my bed and went downstairs. As tall as Adam was, Jeffree was towering over him and was looking quite amused. I shuttered. It was never good when he was amused.

“What the fuck do you want? Do you want to ruin his reputation??”  
“Oh, please Carson. There’s no reputation to ruin. No one believes you when you tell them he’s not gay anyhow!!!”  
“Not believing is one thing; hanging out with you is another. You’re feeding him bullshit. Changing him!!”  
“Are you jealous that you’re not rubbing off on him?” He smiled deviously. I started going down the stairs trying to catch their attention. “Are you jealous that *I* fuck him and you  
don’t?”

OMG. I stopped dead in tracks.

“You’re what?” Adam seemed smaller that he was. His voice a mere whisper.

“I’m fucking him Carson and I know you're jealous. It’s written all over you face and your body.”  
“It’s not true. You’re NOT fucking him!” I could barely hear him. I went down two more stairs.  
“You’re shaking. You’re pathetic Carson!”  
I saw it. I felt it. Adam braced himself to punch Jeffree, the latter caught his arm and pushed him away. Adam turned to go upstairs, he almost bumped into me.

“Adam…”  
“Fuck off!!”

Jeffree waved when he saw me on the stairs. I heard Adam’s door slam shut but he didn’t lock it.

“I’ll see you later Jeffree.” I whispered. He came over to me and kissed my cheek and then wiped away his lipstick. “Bye sweetie.”

  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=4532>  



	4. You Are My God Too by LostinMay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "if you convince him and seduce him nothing good will come out of it. Things end. Eternities arent as long as they used to be. And if Jeffree likes you why not try it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own. Not true. Never happened. No profit made.

  
[You Are My God Too](http://afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=4532) by [LostinMay](http://afislash.com/viewuser.php?uid=595)  


  
Summary: "if you convince him and seduce him nothing good will come out of it. Things end. Eternities arent as long as they used to be. And if Jeffree likes you why not try it."  
Categories: [Advey](http://afislash.com/browse.php?type=categories&catid=4) Characters:  None  
Genres:  Drama, Romance  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  4 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 1919 Read: 37  
Published: 11/29/2006 Updated: 01/22/2007 

Chapter 4 by LostinMay

Author's Notes:

Don't own. Not true. Never happened. No profit made.

I knocked but I didn’t receive an answer. When I got in Adam had his headphones on, curled into a ball on the bed and he was crying.  
I stopped the stereo and he looked up at me.

“What happened down there?” I asked.  
“You know I hate him. That happened. Nothing more.”  
“It was more Addie…”  
“Don’t call me that.” He spat not looking at me.  
“Oh Addie!!!!” I started crying. It was not fair that after finding out he had more than just friendly feelings for me to find out he hated my guts.  
I closed my eyes and just cried.

I mean I’m so stupid. I couldn’t say 3 words and now when Jeffree found out the truth for me I can’t say them still. I just had to reach out for him… grab any part of him that I could, shook him a little and tell him I liked him, that it was all a test. But I couldn’t. He was there in front of me ready to hear me out… unable to run… and I couldn’t.

I felt his fingertips touching my hands that covered my face and I shoved his hand away. I rose, my eyes were blurry with tears. He was a grey blurry figure on the bed.

“I like you ADAM!! I LIKE YOU A LOT!!! I didn’t know you liked me until Jeffree made you lose your control.” I stumbled backwards hitting the wall. I put my hands on my face and cried again. “And now I lost you…”

I felt his arms wrap around me and dragging me to another room. I heard the water gather in the bathtub.

“Shhh, come on Davey stop crying… you’re gonna feel sick, c’mon baby…”

I couldn’t stop though. I was letting it all out. All the days and nights I was at Jeffree’s pouring my heart out to him I couldn’t cry but now I did for every second that I wanted to be with Addie and couldn’t.

I felt him tugging my shirt and I rose my arms, eyes sealed shut. When I felt his fingers unbuttoning my pants I tried to open my eyes, to wipe the tears away so I could see his face.

“C’mon baby, let me get you in the tub. You’ll feel much better. C’mon Davey!”

I noticed he was whispering sweet nothings to me. I took his hand and tugged his shirt off. He let me. And then my numb fingers fought with his zipper but I wasn’t getting anywhere.

“Let me do it angel…” He undressed himself and then me. We were standing in our boxers. ”Should I take those off”?

I couldn’t think. Actually all I was thinking was: ‘Don’t think. Don’t think.’

I gave a little nod. He kissed my brow and took off my boxers with my help and then his. He got in the tub and then he helped me in. I rested on his chest. The lavender fragrance was slowly calming my nerves. The warm water was relaxing my muscles and I leaned back some more, exhaling slowly.

“I believe every word and every gesture you do. You’re God to so many people Davey Havok. You’re my God too.”

  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=4532>  



End file.
